A Very Potter Parody
by MaskedxKunoichi
Summary: Parodies of popular songs starring our favorite characters. Inspired by A Very Potter Musical. ch.1 'You belong with me'-Quirrelmort. UPDATE: ch.2 'Baby'-Umbridge/Dumbledore "And I was like, Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, Why? Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, DIE!"
1. You belong with meQuirrelmort

**Song: You belong with me by Taylor Swift**

**Pairing: Quirrell/Voldemort**

_xoxo_

You're talking to that Bellatrix, she's quite crazed,

She's going off that, part of you is misplaced,

'Cause she doesn't get your feelings like I do.

I'm in my cell, the dementors fill me with fright,

I'm singing to the kind of music she doesn't like,

And she'll never know how much I'm, missing you,

"How'd you feel?" she asked, you're just downcast,

She's all happy, but you don't feel badass.

Dreaming about the day when you've finally said,

That what you been looking for's, at the back of your head.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,

Been there all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me, you belong with me.

Scaring the world with you and your evil girl,

I can't help thinking that it should really be me,

Frowning on the cold ground, thinking to myself,

Why isn't this easy?

And you gave me the chance to finally get laid,

Didn't you promise me a day to roller-blade?

You said we would, so did you really mean that?

Hey, what ya doing promising like that?

You're a dark lord, I've won awards,

You're taking over, and I can't move forward.

Dreaming about the day when we've finally won.

Over Potter so we, can just go and have fun.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.

Been there all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me.

Standing here, waiting for you my lord,

Sick of crime,

With you, I just wanna be free,

You belong with me, you belong with me.

Oh, I remember us, watching 'She's All That,' though I never saw the end,

Thought we were getting along, I thought we became good friends?

And I know you love Zefron, we're as _different as can be,_

Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me...

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been there all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me.

Lying here, head first into the cold floor,

All this time, how could you not know?

Voldy, you belong with me, you belong with me,

You belong with me...

Have you ever thought just maybe...

You belong with me?

You belong with me...

_xoxo_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, or A Very Potter Musical. I'm just one of its many fangirls.**

**As you can tell, this parody was based off AVPM's characters and not the canon one's. Because I can't help but support Quirrelmort after watching AVPM. It's hilarious, inspiring, and all in all- Totally Awesome. I give it a 10, because A Very Potter Musical/Sequel is worth it. So... three things:**

**1. I'm thinking of doing more parodies, thoughts on that? I'm open to requests, if you know a catchy and popular song you'd like me to parody, tell meh. Also, it's going to be another chapter instead of a different story.**

**2. Do you think I should keep or change the title, "A Very Potter Parody?" I'm a little doubtful...**

**3. Tell me your favorite part and review, virtual flowers and snakes to everyone who do.**

**P.S. If you're FINDING it strange that Quirrell knows all the stuff that's going on with Voldemort even though he's in Azkaban...well it's simple. The piece of Voldemort inside his heart told him. It's the power of love. And yes, I know it sounds fruity, but bear with me, you Hufflepuffs.**


	2. Baby UmbridgeDumbledore

**Song: Baby by Justin Bieber**

**Pairing: Umbridge/Dumbledore**

**xoxo**

Oh wooaahhh x3

You know you love me,

But I'm perplexed.

And did you ever?

Get all my texts?

You want my love,

And my six pack,

But you don't ever, ever, ever text me back…!

Aren't we an item?

Boy, quit playing!

We're just friends,

What is Snape saying?

Said you're not my type, brought real tears to my eyes,

My first love broke my heart for the first time.

And I was like,

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, Why?

Like,

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, DIE!

Like,

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, Why?

I thought you said that I was fine, fine?

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, Why?

Like,

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, DIE!

Like,

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, Why?

I thought you'd always be mine, mine?

Oh oh for you, I would've done whatever,

Now you're gonna regret we ain't together.

I ain't gonna play it nice,

I'm gonna make you cry!

Revenge is my new aim,

Your job I'm gonna claim.

Cause I'm in pieces,

You can't fix me!

Once you are dead,

Bones will be bread,

With this new scheme.

You're going down, down, down, down.

And when will you believe that I won't come around?

And I was like,

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, Why?

Like,

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, DIE!

Like,

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, Why?

I thought you said that I was fine, fine?

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, Why?

Like,

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, DIE!

Like,

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, Why?

I thought you'd always be mine, mine.

**(Dumbledore)**

**Don't mean to demean, or to cause some hurt,**

**But there is somebody compared to you baby,**

**And I had to come between us, because you're just not like Gellert.**

**You had me going crazy, when you just began,**

**But now I know better, you're no sexy man!**

**And I concluded, I bloody screamed, this isn't what I had dreamed,**

**And even Snape got included, Fine, you stop all the trouble I'll be your boyfriend!**

**What d'you mean you're done waiting? Trouble you're just creating!**

**Hey, we don't need this hating…yet you keep on saying,**

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, Why?

Like,

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, DIE!

Like,

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, Why?

I thought you said that I was fine, fine?

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, Why?

Like,

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, DIE!

Like,

Dumby, Dumby, Dumby, Why?

I thought you'd always be mine, mine?

I am strong!

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

Yeah, yeahhh…

And you're all wrong!

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

Yeah, yeahhh…

And along,

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

Yeah, yeahhh…

You were so wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong…

I'm strong!

**xoxo**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Umbridge. **

**Here's the second installment. Special thanks to natykot for the suggestion! **

**Review! If you don't, you're going to face the wrath of…**

_**Umbridge: Me! YOUR MOMMA! You forget to click that button and I'll make you eat protein shakes, falcon eggs, and rocks! So that you'll be a red hot titanium baby with diamond teeth, like ME!**_

**No, seriously. Review. **


End file.
